edfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah
Sarah is Ed's younger sister who tends to be bossy, spoiled and short-tempered, only acting cute and charming when it serves her. Sarah has Ed's unending loyalty and obedience, mostly due to her constant threats of tattling on him to their mother. She has a very loud mouth, a hair-trigger temper, and is easily agitated by others, especially her brother. She is frequently seen with Jimmy and rushes to his aid the moment he calls for her. Sarah writes about her innermost feelings in her diary, and has a crush on Edd (though this is usually not quite enough to spare him from her wrath). It's been shown that she shares her brother's superhuman strength, as demonstrated when she dropped a car on Nazz in "Truth or Ed." In "Little Ed Blue," she was apparently surprised to learn that her brother is much stronger than her, and is even more dangerous than she is when in a bad mood. Several minutes into the episode, she shouts at him, only to have him shout right back at her even more loudly and with more menace, which frightens her and makes her back off. She also seems to fear the Kankers, because unlike her brother, the sisters aren't afraid to bully the younger girl to get what they want. Eddy, who doesn't typically give in to Sarah as easily as Ed, often ends up being the one who provokes Sarah into physically attacking the Eds. About Sarah Sarah is Ed's pampered, loud and controlling younger sister who despises her older brother and his two good friends thoroughly, subjecting them to horrific verbal and physical abuse on a regular daily basis. She is very easily antagonized, particularly by Eddy's sassy remarks and insults, and has exhibited brute strength and extreme violence in reaction to the causes of her anger. Her softer, sweeter side is only visible when in the presence of friends, particularly her closest companion, Jimmy, whom she is seldom seen without, or when masking her supremely bratty behavior when trying to wheedle others into giving her what she wants. Despite her severe animosity towards the Eds, she's noted for her infatuation with Edd, and this seldom can guard him from Sarah's harassment. Although it should be noted that Sarah's passion for Edd has faded from time to time, though there are many instances where she does seem romantically attached to him. As mentioned previously, Sarah is only soothed by Jimmy's presence, and the two spend their days leisurely frolicking together and engaging in different childhood activities such as playing with stuffed toys and dolls. Due to her incredible lack of empathy and self-absorption, she is tricky to reason with, albeit few characters (particularly those notable for taming her) are able to bargain with Sarah, but when this happens it usually comes with a cost. Her intimidating and ferocious aggression has earned her the protection and respect of her older brother, Ed, who is fearful of Sarah. Albeit she is hostile and antagonistic towards her bitter enemies, when in a less irritated state, a more childlike and innocent side to Sarah shines through; she joyfully partakes in tea parties, games of hopscotch, and pretend play alongside Jimmy and the other local children, and appears far sunnier and sweeter so long as she remains un-antagonized. However, she is normally seen with a disgruntled facial expression, and acts as a maternal figure towards the accident-prone, gentle, innocent, and fragile Jimmy, providing him with advice and discouraging him against the potentially-hurtful but seemingly fun and enjoyable schemes established by the Eds, or other cautions that could be lurking close by. Appearance Sarah wears a pink tank top, blue jeans, and hot pink shoes. In winter, she wears a light blue sweater with flowers on strings. She has fair skin, pink eyes, and a dark purple tongue. Old Sarah As seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It," Sarah ages into an unattractive old woman who still possesses her loud mouth and selfish behaviors. She is still Jimmy's best friend after 90 years, although no known romantic relationship has sprung up between the two. Though much, much older, Sarah and Jimmy are still the same, except they have picked up knitting. Sarah has also become somewhat potbellied, as shown in the picture. In addition to this, she retains some (if not, all) of her powerful strength with no problems (as she is now very old) since she punched Eddy hard on the head without doing any harm to her bones (which should be withered and brittled due to her very old age). Jimmy was seen making a bedpan cozy (a portable toilet used for bedridden people) for Sarah, which might indicate she has bladder problems. Family *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *Ed (older brother) *Unnamed aunt Quotes *'Sarah': doll parts everywhere "EAT DOLLS!" "Quick Shot Ed" ---- *'Eddy:' Sarah and the others on stilts "Nice chopsticks." Sarah: annoyed "They're stilts, Mr. Know-Nothing!" "It's Way Ed" ---- *'Sarah:' sweetly "Oh, Ed?" Ed: in fear "Uh, yes, oh obnoxious little sister of mine?" Sarah: up a model rocket "See what I got?" Ed: upset "THAT IS MY 1/32 SCALE ORBITAL PLANET RE-TRACKER NUMBER 2 MODEL ROCKET!" Sarah: threateningly "Take care of Jimmy or I'll pulverize your stupid model!" "Ed in a Halfshell" ---- *'Eddy': by Sarah and a heavily patched up Jimmy on a frying pan "Help! Help me!" Sarah: worried "Eddy's gonna crash!" giddy "Let's go see, Jimmy." "Cry Ed" ---- *'Sarah:' Ed "Listen to me, you idiot! I want you to–" Eddy: a megaphone "GET LOST, TWERP! Ed's working." Sarah: the same megaphone "BUZZ OFF, EDDY!" lands. "Fathead." "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?" ---- *'Sarah:' off after thrashing Ed for hugging her "Touch me again and I'll beat you to a pulp." "Hand Me Down Ed" Trivia *Sarah's opposite personality is a sweet, kind, and compassionate girl. This was seen in "Hand Me Down Ed" ''when she was experiencing the Boomerang's effect. *Each of the Eds has scared Sarah before: **Ed scared her in ''"Little Ed Blue" for yelling at him. **Edd scared her in "A Fistful of Ed" because he became an unknowingly tough person. **Eddy scared her in "Oath to an Ed" when he yelled at her after she mocked him with baby talk. *She developed a crush on Edd as seen in "An Ed Too Many". There has also been other occasions in which she's acted flirty or romantic towards him, namely in "For Your Ed Only". Edd has also had a brief crush on her as seen in "The Ed-Touchables" and "Tight End Ed." *She likes toasted three-cheese sandwiches with the crusts cut off of the bread as revealed by Jimmy in "Is There an Ed in the House?." **In the same episode, it was revealed by Jimmy that Sarah's favorite food is cheese, but Ed said it was vegetables. *Her diary is white leather with gold (or brass) trimming. *Her tongue is purple like Jimmy and Rolf's. *Sarah's voice actor is Janyse Jaud who also voices Lee. Another thing that the two characters have in common is that they both have red/orange hair. *Sarah is the only female character whose last name remains unknown, as well as the only female character who hasn't kissed Edd. *In the game Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Sarah, along with the rest of the kids, is missing, leading some to think that she "fell" with the other kids. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw, Sarah's Halloween costume is the same outfit that she wore in "Sir Ed-a-Lot," except she had a different hat. *It is unknown whether Sarah has allergies similar to Ed since they come from the same family and are brother and sister. **Most likely she is not allergic to rabbits though, as she was exposed to many of them in "Flea-Bitten Ed." *Sarah can become incredibly angry, aggressive and/or crazy if any of the following happen to her. **When any of her personal belongings are missing/stolen and they are not found/returned to her or are damaged (as shown in "The Ed-Touchables," "High Heeled Ed," and "For Your Ed Only"). **When someone hurts Jimmy physically and/or emotionally (as shown in "Quick Shot Ed," "If It Smells Like an Ed," and "Ed in a Halfshell"). **When nobody listens to her commands (as shown in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?"). Gallery Click here to view Sarah's gallery See also *Ed and Sarah's House Category:Characters Category:The Kids